greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Some Kind of Miracle
is the seventeenth episode of the third season and the 53rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith fights to stay alive, as Derek fights to hold himself together. Cristina is unable to handle the reality of the situation and leaves. Full Summary Meredith awakes in an afterlife version of the trauma room. There she meets Denny Duquette; Dylan Young; her mother's scrub nurse, Elizabeth Fallon; and a former patient of hers, Bonnie Crasnoff, who died. Meredith won't accept that she is dead and shuts Denny and Dylan up. She says, if this was her afterlife the person she wishes to see the most is her former dog, Doc. Doc appears and Meredith cheerfully welcomes him. After that Denny and the others try to make Meredith understand that she has not much time and has to decide if she wants to die or not. Meredith doesn't want to listen to them. Shortly after that, Bonnie starts to bleed out and "dies". Meanwhile, in the real world, The Chief, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Burke try to resuscitate her without success. They all are wondering if they should stop, but then Richard reminds them that Meredith is not dead until she is warm and dead, so they try to warm her up with warm IV fluids and blankets. During the warming process, Addison enters the room and looks at Meredith with surprise and disbelief of the situation and she whispers that Meredith couldn't do that to Derek. After Addison is paged away to Jane Doe, she finds Derek sitting in the hallway and gives him a summary of the things happening. In the meantime, Cristina goes out on a shopping spree and ends up in Joe's Bar and starts drinking. When Joe asks why she isn't at the hospital saving people, Cristina answers him that she is coping. At the same time, Derek is wandering around in the hospital and ends up in Ellis Grey's room, where he yells at her that she has broken her daughter. He only stops after Addison interrupts him. Cast 317MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 317CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 317IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 317AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 317GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 317MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 317RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 317AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 317CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 317MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 317PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 317DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 317DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 317DylanYoung.png|Dylan Young 317JaneDoe.png|Jane Doe 317LizFallon.png|Liz Fallon 317BonnieCrasnoff.png|Bonnie Crasnoff 317SydneyHeron.png|Sydney Heron 317Joe.png|Joe 317NurseOlivia.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 317EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 317NurseTyler.png|Nurse Tyler 317Man.png|Man 317Perfusionist.png|Perfusionist Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young Guest Starring *Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe *Anna Maria Horsford as Elizabeth Fallon *Monica Keena as Bonnie Crasnoff *Kali Rocha as Dr. Sydney Heron *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *David Downs as Man *Yvette Cruise as ICU Nurse *Billy Wood as Perfusionist Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Some Kind of Miracle, originally sung by Kelly Clarkson. *This episode scored 27.39 million viewers, making it the most watched episode in the show's history. Gallery Episode Stills 3x17-1.jpg 3x17-2.jpg 3x17-3.jpg 3x17-4.jpg 3x17-5.jpg 3x17-6.jpg 3x17-7.jpg 3x17-8.jpg 3x17-9.jpg 3x17-10.jpg 3x17-11.jpg 3x17-12.jpg 3x17-13.jpg 3x17-14.jpg 3x17-15.jpg 3x17-16.jpg 3x17-17.jpg 3x17-18.jpg 3x17-19.jpg 3x17-20.jpg 3x17-21.jpg 3x17-22.jpg 3x17-23.jpg 3x17-24.jpg 3x17-25.jpg 3x17-26.jpg 3x17-27.jpg Quotes :Meredith: I was swimming. I was fighting. And then I thought, just for a second, I thought "What’s the point?’ And then I let go. I stopped fighting. Don’t tell anybody." :Denny: Okay :Meredith: What? :Denny: Izzie. :Meredith: You can see her? :Denny: No. Sometimes we’d be at the same place at exactly the same time and I can almost hear her voice. It’s like I’m touching her. I like to believe she knows I’m there. That’s all you get. That’s it. Moments with the people you love. And they’ll move on and you’ll want them to move on. But still, Meredith, that’s all you get. Moments. :Meredith: Is this really happening? :Denny: I don’t know. This is your afterlife, not mine. ---- :Denny: What happened in that water? :Meredith: I swam, I fought. :Denny: No, you didn't, and you can't stay here, Meredith. :Meredith: I don't want to! :Denny: Yeah, you do. It's easier, but you can't. Because George's Dad died, because Izzie lost me, and Cristina, when she was nine she was in a car accident with her Father and he bled out right in front of her while they waited for an ambulance to arrive, and Alex... :Meredith: Stop! :Denny: They are barely breathing, this will break them, and none of them deserves that. And this, this is the big one, so you pay attention. Do you know what kind of miracle it is that Derek is who he is? Do you know how rare it is that someone like him even exists? He's still an optimist. He still believes in true love and magic and soul mates. He's waiting for you, and if you don't come back from this...you will change who he is. :Meredith: Oh, God... See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:GA Episodes